


Dar

by Elanor1995



Series: Jesteś zagadką [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Artur już wie.





	Dar

**Author's Note:**

> W trakcie S05E13 "The diamond of the day".

Dar

Już wiedział. Wiedział i nie mógł się nadziwić, jakim cudem ta wątpliwa fasada kłamstw utrzymywała się przez lata. Uświadomił sobie, iż do pewnego stopnia sam dawał na to przyzwolenie.  
Od początku czuł, że Merlin jest… inny. Nie potrafił tego zdefiniować. Cokolwiek próbował o nim powiedzieć, zawsze kończyło się na tym jednym określeniu: „inny”. Było ono chyba najbardziej trafione. Zawierało w sobie wszystko. Wyczerpywało temat.

„Coś w tobie jest”, mawiał często Artur.  
„Jesteś zagadką”.  
I oto zagadka rozwiązana, choć dalej nic się nie zgadzało. Właściwie, nie zgadzało się jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej.

Magia? Przecież Merlin stanowił totalne zaprzeczenie czarownika. Chudy, niezdarny, wciąż potykał się o własne nogi i sprowadzał na siebie wszelkie, możliwe nieszczęścia, z których trzeba go było wyciągać. Zachowywał się jak sługa. Był… nie, na pewno nie zwyczajnym sługą, ale ta jego niezwyczajność nie polegała tak naprawdę na niczym niezwykłym, na niczym magicznym. Skoro był tak potężny, jak mówił Gajusz, dlaczego nie sięgnął po władzę? Nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie. Mógł to zrobić w każdej chwili, na nikogo się nie oglądając. On tym czasem, pokornie czyścił buty i polerował zbroję. Robił to, co mu kazano, a jeśli się sprzeciwiał, to albo z bardzo ważnych powodów, albo z przekory.

Ciepły, serdeczny, lojalny, odważny, nieugięty, a jednocześnie jakoś dziwnie delikatny. Trochę… nie z tego świata. Ale na pewno nie czarownik. To nie były cechy charakterystyczne dla czarowników. A jednak… faktom nie dało się zaprzeczyć. Merlin był czarownikiem. Czarownikiem, który zwyciężył Sasów, choć normalnie dałby się pobić do nieprzytomności byle bandycie. To już naprawdę trzeba być nim. Chwilami Artur miał ochotę zacząć krzyczeć, że to czyjś idiotyczny żart. W głębi serca wciąż miał nadzieję, że się obudzi i będzie się z tego śmiał, może nawet z Merlinem. . Absurdalność tej sytuacji przekraczała wszelkie granice.

Pragnął zadać setki pytań. W rezultacie milczał, obserwując Merlina spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek.  
Ta smutna, zmęczona twarz, pełne miłości i troski spojrzenie… Ileż dobra trzeba mieć w sobie, by posiadając wielką moc, pozostać takim. Jak trzeba być… potężnym. Większość z pozoru spokojnych, dobrych ludzi z pewnością straciłaby rozum, owładnięta poczuciem wyższości. Do Artura dotarło to w jednej chwili i niemal go poraziło. Merlin był czarownikiem, a równocześnie chyba najlepszym z ludzi, jakiego znał. Chciał wierzyć, że go znał mimo, iż umknął mu tak istotny szczegół.

„Jestem tą samą osobą”, powiedział Merlin.  
I mówił prawdę. Owszem, ukrywał magię, tyle, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie decydowała o niczym Magia, lecz Merlin. On był ze wszech miar wyjątkowy. Za tę wyjątkowość Artur go pokochał. Zadał sobie pytanie, czy zmieniłby coś, gdyby mógł cofnąć się  
w czasie. Odpowiedź brzmiała krótko. Nie. Może jedynie własne zachowanie.  
Nie wyobrażał sobie innego Merlina, nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez swego przyjaciela. Początkowe obawy zniknęły całkowicie. Dobrze mówił Gajusz, nie miał się czego bać, choć musiał przyznać, że los sobie z niego nieźle zadrwił. Przez lata walczył z magią, a tym czasem magia go chroniła. Chociaż nie, błąd, Merlin chronił go używając swego daru. On sam był darem, niestety nie docenianym tak, jak być powinien.  
Teraz podszedł i ostrożnie próbował podać mu wodę. Mógł go przy tym zabić. Zawsze mógł. Miał ku temu kilka naprawdę solidnych powodów. Samo bycie synem Uthera Pendragona wystarczyłoby każdemu, szanującemu się czarownikowi.

\- Cokolwiek się stanie - zaczął Artur. W jego głowie pojawiały się setki zakończeń tego zdania. Żadne nie wydawało się odpowiednie, ale musiał coś wybrać. A niech to. Widać taka już natura słów. Nie zawsze są w stanie zawrzeć w sobie to, co chce się wyrazić. .  
\- Ćśś, nic nie mów. - Oczywiście Merlin doskonale wyczuł jego zmieszanie i najprawdopodobniej chciał mu tego oszczędzić. Ale nie tym razem. Są sytuacje, które wymagają słów, nawet jeśli wydają się one nie do końca odpowiednie.  
\- Jestem królem Merlinie. Nie rozkazuj mi. - No tak. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie spodziewał się po sobie innej odpowiedzi.  
\- Ja już taki jestem. Nie mogę się tak od razu zmienić.  
\- Nie zmieniaj się. Nie chcę, żebyś się zmieniał. Zawsze bądź sobą. - powiedział Artur. Pragnął żyć, by osobiście tego dopilnować, ale jeśli umrze, Merlin musi o tym pamiętać. Nie można dopuścić by Camelot, by świat stracił ów bezcenny dar jakim niewątpliwie jest ten skończony idiota.

* * *

Komentarz to wyraz szacunku dla pracy autora.


End file.
